


You make me feel better

by alexisriversong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Alex and Matt are on set and Alex has a cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me feel better

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first of three prompts I received a while ago, I wrote the stories the my laptop deleted them and I had no time to write them again... Gonna do that now so here you have the first one... 
> 
> I don't have a beta so any mistake here is mine. Please tell me if you see something that's not completely correct in English or some grammar mistake. I'm Italian so I would be grateful for any correction so I can learn from my mistakes...

Matt looked outside the window. He was on the set for “The name of the Doctor” and all he wanted was to go to his trailer and rest for a while. He looked at the darkness outside the window and checked his mobile phone to check the time. He groaned in distress, it was 2 am and he had been up for almost 24 hours. 

Between the time he had spent rehearsing the scenes and playing them, his day had passed without him noticing. Jenna was lovely but he had to admit he missed his friends. The Ponds would always be his favorite companions and having Alex on set was a constant remember of what he had lost. 

The worst part was that Alex had barely spoken to him since she had arrived on set for the read-through and it had hurt him. He had always had a crush for the older woman who played his wife. He was really protective of her and the thought that this was probably the last episode they were going to shot together was really painful.

For him, there was no reason to be the Doctor if River Song wasn’t with him. And now Alex seemed not to want him around anymore and he realized by how much the thought of Alex not wanting to be his friend hurt him that probably he had something more important than a crush on her. 

How could he not be in love with her? She was perfect. Those curls and that smile of hers could make everyone feel better, she was always radiant and every time she entered a room it was like all the lights were on her and her beautiful body. 

He decided that he needed to sleep, he would talk with Alex first thing in the morning. 

He headed for his trailer, set the alarm clock and fell asleep dreaming of golden curls and curvy body wrapped around him.

The alarm woke him up at 8am and he groaned before getting up and begin to dress. He headed for the kitchen to get his breakfast with the rest of the cast. Probably Alex was already there. 

He checked that his hair was right and went to the table were Jenna and Steven were already sitting and eating their breakfast. 

“Good morning!” he kissed Jenna on the forehead and smiled at Steven. “Hey Moff! Where is Alex? Seen her this morning?”

The Scott made a face at the nickname but answered anyway. “Haven’t seen her since yesterday, she didn’t look well though… Probably she is catching a cold. Why don’t you go and check on her? She is gonna be happy to see you. Having so little scenes together you haven’t had many occasions yet to stay together”

“And whose fault is that we have so little scenes together?” asked Matt pouting a little. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and made what looked like a perfectly childish expression. 

“Don’t do that Matt or you would look even more like a twelve years old and Alex would think of you even more childish than she already think you are” pointed out Jenna holding herself from laughing when she saw the blush creeping up Matt's face.

"I'm not! Why should I care what she thinks!" Jenna looked like she wanted to answer but Steven didn't let her.

“She has a busy schedule Matt is not my fault that she has to finish as soon as possible to go back to her daughter and she has the Scottish play very soon. That’s why she has so little scenes with you” he added.

Matt rolled his eyes, grabbed a muffin, looked angrily at the both of them before leaving without a word in the general direction of Alex’s trailer. 

When he found the vehicle, he knocked politely at the door and hoped Alex was going to open the door so they could talk. He heard noises coming from inside and waited. 

Alex opened the door wearing a wool dressing gown, pajamas and a scarf. She looked like hell, her curls messy on her head and her eyes red and puffy like she had been crying. Her nose was red, probably for the massive use of Kleenex derived from a runny nose. It was obvious that she was sick and Matt immediately worried about her. 

“Matt!” she said, apparently surprised to see him there. “Don’t you have to be on set? What are you doing here?” Her voice was raspy and it looked like it hurt to speak.  
Matt ignored her questions and pushed her inside the trailer, it was freezing, her attire looked more normal now that he knew the temperature inside.

“Oh my God, Alex, you are sick, have you called a doctor? Did you check if you have a fever? It looks like you caught a bad cold! You should have told someone, you can’t go on set in this conditions. Why is it so cold in here, don’t you have a heater?”

Alex smiled at the concerned flow of words coming from his on-screen husband mouth. She sat on the bed and covered herself with the blankets and the duvet. 

Matt stopped talking and she smiled at him from under her nest of covers. “Finished darling?” he just nodded and she continued beginning to answer his questions. “I know I’m sick, I haven’t called a doctor, it’s just a cold, so don’t make a fuss over it, I took Paracetamol this morning and it’s going to get better soon. I’ve got a bit of a fever but nothing important. I was going to take the day off, I probably need it or I’m going to get worst, and no, I don’t have a heater, probably that’s the reason why I caught this cold in the first place”

She shut up and looked at the young man in front of her, he seemed to be making decisions in his head so she let him be for a while. He suddenly broke the silence. “Get some warm clothes on, you can stay in my trailer today and rest, you are going to be warmer there than here, I’ve got a heater. I am going to tell Steven he has to reschedule your scenes for another day. And you will have to stay in bed all day and let me take care of everything. Why would you need a doctor when you have The Doctor at hand?” he joked.

Alex looked at him like she wanted to say something about his plan but he didn’t let her. “No complaining, Doctor’s orders” He winked at her and left. “I’ll be back in a second, you get dressed in the meantime”

He got out of the door and begun to run heading for where he had left Steven and Jenna before. He turned the corner and, always the clumsy one, he bumped into something and fell to the floor. He looked up to see what he had bumped into and saw the amused face of the man he was looking for. "Moff! Sorry for this, wasn't looking. Alex has a cold because there was no heater in her trailer, she has a fever so she can't be on set today" He grabbed the hand that Steven was offering and got up from the floor.

He massaged his bum trying to relieve a bit of the pain the fall had caused to him. Why he had to be that clumsy he didn't know... 

"Do you think she needs something? Why the hell her trailer didn't have a heater with this cold and why didn't she tell anyone?" Asked the screenwriter a bit worried.

"She just needs rest and Paracetamol... I think. She will be feeling better soon. For now I offered her my trailer to stay warm and I'll take her tea and food and make her take the medicine every time I have a moment between scenes" Steven looked at him and smiled. 

"You really have a crush on her don't you?" 

"Whaaa...? Why would you say that?" asked Matt trying not to blush and stumble on his own feet again. 

"Remember when Karen was sick? You told her to stay away from you because you didn't want to catch a cold and then proceeded to ignore her completely until she was fit again. You didn't do anything for her then and she is your best friend. Poor Arthur had to take care of her all alone and she was insufferable all the time. Look at you now though. Alex Kingston catches a cold and here you are, all worried and wanting to take care of her, offering her your trailer without worrying that she could infect you with whatever she caught"

Matt offered him a smile and nodded. "I know Moff. It's exactly like you said and like Jenna implied before. But it's not just a crush. It's been bloody years. She will always see me as a child though..."

Steven offered him a knowing smile. "Maybe you should talk it with her before making assumptions don't you think?" 

Matt shook his head resigned. "I'm just going to stay near her, kiss her when the script says to and we will probably never see each other again afterwards. She does live in the USA most of the time and our schedules never coincide. It would be too difficult, I'll forget her with distance. For now I will have what I can get"

He turned then and went to grab some things for Alex, she must be hungry and in need of something hot. He grabbed tea and white toast and carefully walked back to her trailer. She was waiting for him, sniffing in a Kleenex and hugging a warm jumper around her trembling body. She offered him an unsure smile that widened when she saw the cup in his hands, she took it and held it cradled between her hands.

When she finished her breakfast he lead her to his trailer and told her to do like she owned the place. He told her he would be back with Paracetamol or with food at every break he got and to stay in bed the rest of the time. She asked to use the shower, her own didn't have hot water and she really needed an hot shower. He went to grab her hair products and gave them to her then headed for the set trying not to think about all that honey skin under the shower. It was so easy to imagine her naked, he had seen Moll Flanders after all.

As promised he kept going from the set to his trailer at every break to check on her and see if she needed something. When his day ended she was feeling definitely better and the fever had completely disappeared. She still had a runny nose and a bit of a cough but it looked like the worst had passed. 

Matt realized that the night could become problematic when he begun to set the little sofa so he could sleep on it and she put her no nonsense face and told him to take the bed. "What if we share it Kingston? Won't try a move on you while asleep, I promise"

"And how could you know that I won't?" He had to swallow at the flirty reply, the idea her in the same bed as his and with naughty intentions made him blush and he could feel something low in his belly. He shook his head and smiled at her without replying. He just removed his shirt and trousers and got in bed in his undershirt and pants. She removed the jumper she was wearing and positioned herself at his side. The space wasn't much so he could feel her nestled against his side. She was lovely and when she rested her curls on his chest he couldn't not hide his nose in the messy curls and inhale.

Alex smelled of flowers and honey and something else he couldn't really place. He loved it. He was surrounded by her, he didn't mind catching her cold, he didn't mind the age difference, he didn't mind that they lived in different countries. He loved Alex Kingston and that would not change. He held her tight and almost didn't hear her voice when she talked.

"Why are you doing this Matt?" she looked up at him, her blue-green eyes fixed on his face "Why are you taking care of me? You didn't do this for Kaz or Arthur or anyone else I know... Why me?" 

"Because I love you" he froze and looked down at her with wide, fearful eyes. He really hadn't meant to say it out loud, she had caught him off guard with her question. He didn't want to be rejected but what was done was done and he knew she had heard him. She didn't look disgusted though, that was something at least. He closed his eyes ready to listen the words he feared. 

They never came, instead he found himself with a armful of Alex and her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss. That was the first kiss not in front of a camera. It was so much better than he could have imagined. Her skilled lips devoured his own and her tongue lapped at his lips until he opened them. She then proceeded to tangle her tongue with his. He briefly remembered one of her interviews where she had said that she had bitten another actor's tongue so hard he had needed stitches. He immediately forgot about that though and kissed her back with all he had. 

He poured all of his repressed feelings into that kiss and held her tightly against his chest, he didn't want to let her go, ever! They had to separate after a bit, they needed to breath after all. They panted while staring at each other. She laughed then. He looked at her a bit puzzled, that wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting after such an interesting kiss. When she stopped laughing she tried to explain. "You are so lovely when you are surprised, sorry, couldn't hold myself. Your expression was so funny! By the way the kiss was to tell you that I love you too” 

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, merely a peck. 

She suddenly turned serious. “It’s not going to be easy you know? We live in different continents…”

“I was already planning to leave Doctor Who soon and move to America anyway…” 

“There is the age difference…”

“You are bloody gorgeous why would I care about your age? I love you as you are, don’t you think I’ve been thinking all the ways this could go wrong, why don’t you think I confessed before now? I just don’t care…” 

She kissed him again then before having to stop because she had a cough attack. She shielded her mouth with her arm so that he had less chances to catch what she had. 

“What if we continue this conversation in the morning? I think you need rest now, and I need it too, I’ve had two days of hell on set. Fortunately I’ve got you now, I think I’ll sleep better than ever tonight” She smiled and held him tight.

“Good night Matt”

“Good night Kingston”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have a prompt you can ask me on tumblr, my url is the same as here ^_^
> 
> PS: I actually have a cold at the moment so if you find it doesn't make sense somewhere is because I'm sick and can't think properly


End file.
